Project Dramione
by penguinllama5291
Summary: When Draco tries to ask Hermione out and Hermione decides to play 'hard to get' what does Draco do? Make Project Dramione. How far will he go? Most important, will Hermione EVER say yes? Dramione!


Hermione's POV

You know that feeling you get? That feeling when you look at someone and all your insides turn to goop? Well, that's what I'm feeling right now. I Hermione Granger was getting this sickening feeling whenever I looked at him. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. And what's even worse, it's the ferret I'm in love with.

Draco's POV

Why. Why did I, Draco Malfoy have to love Hermione Jean Granger? It's not like she's got everything any guy's dream girl would have , but over the years, her hair's been tamed down and I realized how pretty she was. When I see her, my insides just melt. I don't want to ask her out though. Imagine what would happen if the school found out! The scandal! And my father? Well, he would zap out of my closet and not even hesitate to avada kedavra me!

Hermione's POV

3 months ago…

I was just sitting calmly in the library when the door slammed open. I just sunk deeper in my pile of books, not bothering to look up. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and a hand slapped the book out of my hands. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I yelled, spinning around. There. A few inches from my face, was the face of Draco Malfoy. "Granger, I need you to do me a favor, but you better not tell anyone." He said.

He didn't have his normal smirk, actually, he looked like he actually needed help. His hair was in a mess, his top few buttons were undone, and he had a scared look on his face. It wasn't normal Malfoy. He actually looked kind of cute. Pretend I never said that. "Granger? Please?" He asked. I felt like I was going to melt. Why am I feeling this? I can't let him know. "And why would I help you?" I asked as calmly as I could. "Please. Hermiooonnnnneeeeee!" He pleaded. I couldn't say no to that.

"Fine. Just this once." I said. He simply nodded and pushed me out the door.

As he dragged me out of the library, I could feel all the stares. Why were they staring? Oh yeah. Malfoy was dragging me somewhere and he looked like an absolute mess. As I got dragged through the halls, someone stepped in front of Draco. I looked over his shoulder to see Ron, Harry and Ginny. "Hermione, what on earth are you doing?" Ron asked. I was about to answer, when Malfoy answered for me. "Well Weasley, she's helping me with something." He said, quite calmly actually. What was up with him today? "With what exactly?" Ron asked.

"With something okay!" Malfoy yelled. Ron fell silent. I could feel more people staring. He dragged me past the three. I looked back to see Ginny raising an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. "Malfoy, where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere private." He said, not stopping.

We got to the Gryffindor door. What were we doing here? Draco looked around, as if someone was out to get him. He took a deep breath in and smiled. "What are we doing?" I asked, yanking my arm from his grip. He motioned to the picture. I narrowed my eyes, but said the password anyways. He dragged me to the… girls' dormitories… What would he want there? No one else was here.

Once he closed the door, I couldn't take it anymore. "Malfoy! What on earth do you want?" I screamed. He looked at me.

"Listen, Hermione, I reallylikeyouandyeah." He said, too fast for anyone to understand. I looked at him confused. "I like you." He said slowly. He rubbed the back of his head. This was a whole new Malfoy. Wait. He said he liked me. OMG! He said he liked me! Stop Hermione. Just stop it. He waved his hand across my face. I could smell the sweat on him. Was he stressed about telling me this? "What?" I asked. He took a deep breath. "Granger, I like you." He said formally. That sounded much more like Malfoy.

I couldn't. The scandal of it! Actually, it would be fun to play hard to get. He leaned in, but I pushed him off. He looked confused. Probably because no girl has ever blown him off. "Draco, no. just no. You'll have to do a lot better if you want me to like you back. Plus, all these years, we've hated each other and now you try to kiss me!" I said, crossing my arms. "What do I need to do?" he asked.

"Figure it out." I think I'm getting the hang of this. I'll just keep on playing with him until I think he's had enough. Payback for all those years of calling me a mudblood. I reached into my trunk and pulled out some Abercrombie man cologne. I was supposed to give it to Ron okay. "Start by fixing your smell." I said. He smiled and took the cologne. I motioned to the door. He didn't move, so I cast a spell on him, which pushed him out the door.

Once I heard the common room door shut, I flopped on my bed. I had forgotten to make the bed this morning. I unbuttoned my top button, realizing how I was sweating. What was I doing? I heard the creek of the door. "Malfoy, please." I said.

"Mione?" I bolted upright. Ginny and Lavander were standing at the doorway.

"umm sorry to disappoint you, but we just saw him leaving." Ginny said. "What were you two doing in here anyways?" I bolted upright.

"Nothing." I said. They both narrowed their eyes.

"Umm well, it was about something. You'll find out." I said. I know, I should have told them, but I couldn't. "Okay then… If I find out you're secretly dating…" Lavander said. I looked at her. "What? It could happen! Plus Hermione, look at the state you're in! It looks like you just shagged him!" She yelled. Probably loud enough for the boys to hear in their dormitory. "Lavander!" Ginny yelled, glaring. I snickered.

"Oh, we were supposed to tell you to come to dinner." Ginny said, motioning for me to stand up.

I buttoned my shirt and opened the door. Two boys tumbled in. Harry and Ron. "Were you two eavesdropping?" I asked, glaring. I mean, who on earth eavesdrops on girls? Their faces grew red. "Umm Mione, time to go to dinner?" Harry said, grinning nervously. I rolled my eyes. Boys. Lavander and I walked away as Ginny hexed the boys.

The whole dinner, I couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. Occasionally, I would look at the Slytherin table. I guess I did it a lot, as Ron managed to sneak food off my plate. I don't know what I've gotten myself into.

Draco's POV

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I had told Blaise about what Hermione had done to me and he was just as shocked as I was. As I chewed on my food, I got a surprise. "Oi! Malfoy! What is this?" Blaise asked, pulling the cologne thingy out of my pocket. I snatched it back. "Nothing that concerns you Zabini." I growled. Blaise held his hands up in defense. " Listen man, if you want her, you need to up your game. Take it to extreme measures. She's playing hard to get. We'll call it Project Dramione." He said, waving his arms in the air.

"Dramione?" I asked. What was this? A sickness or something? Blaise looked at me as if I was a complete idiot. "Can't you hear? A bunch of girls mad the ship name Dramione. Draco and Hermione." He said. He just continued eating. Dramione. I like it. "Alright Blaise, project Dramione is now rolling." I said, grinning. I'm going to get her. I mean, I AM Draco Malfoy after all.

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, (How Draco is going to try and get Hermione) make sure to comment! Oh and BTW my old account was Awesomeali5291**


End file.
